Innocent
by Pandora DeMarko
Summary: Severus Snape has just arrived at Hogwarts, but all's not going well for him. On the other hand, Lily Evans has just made a few new friends and already has a crush on the clutz


Innocent - by Pandora DeMarko  
  
Disclaimer - The Harry Potter characters and universe belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers and lots of other folks Copyright © 1997 - 2002. The original characters are my fault. You can't blame JKR for their many misdeeds.  
  
  
  
Garden of Insanity: Innocent  
  
Part One: Magical Mayhem By Pandora DeMarko {With thanks to Suzy Prongs and Sara who inspired me!}  
  
"Prick your finger it is done, the moon has now eclipsed the sun, the angel has spread his wings, the time has come for better things." - Marilyn Manson  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus Snape  
  
September 1969  
  
I sat on the train staring blankly out the window. The countryside was all the same, fields, sky, Muggle machines, blue, green, yellow, brown, nothing ever changed. Sometimes we'd travel through a patch of light forest, but nothing terribly exciting.  
  
I was alone in my compartment, I guess no one wanted to sit with a "nerd" like me. I had no friends, not even a single acquaintance except for my sister, Saraphina. Oh sure, she has loads of friends but not I, I'm just that quiet kid who always stares out the window. I guess I should have expected it. After all, I am a first year and no first years really have any friends right off the bat.  
  
The door slid open with an unpleasant squeak and a medium sized boy walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." He turned to leave and make the door give off that awful sound again.  
  
"No, it's okay, you can stay if you want. I could use some company," I lied. I probably shouldn't be complaining about having no one to talk to since I don't particularly enjoy the company of those my own age. They're all too immature and idiotic. I do, however, like some of my sister's friends, the calm ones at least.  
  
He forced a smile and slid into a seat across from me. He kept his dull gray eyes downcast, fiddling with a Muggle gadget on his wrist, I believe they call it a watch. There was a very long and awkward silence. "I'm Remus Lupin," he said finally. "Who are you?"  
  
"Severus Snape." I replied, although I didn't really want him here, but I was trying to be polite like my mum had told me. This was not fun, now I was going to have to make conversation with him, I should have told him to go away. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" I asked trying to sound sincere. Start off with a nice easy question, yes, so as not to perplex him too much.  
  
Remus slouched down and a chunk of dark brown, slightly wavy hair slid into his eyes. He tossed his head to push it back into place. "Yes, but I'm not so sure that I should be here."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why is that?"  
  
He gave a small sigh. "My mum said that I have to go. I have to get a good education before I can be an auror." He rolled his eyes and shifted making it rather obvious that he was uncomfortable and wanted to leave, but at the same time didn't want to offend me. "What house do you think you'll be in? Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"  
  
"I'm not sure. People say that the Snape family is a pack of wild cards, you never know where we're going to end up. And you? Where do you think you'll go?" He had changed the subject and that irked me. I always have and always will hate it when someone changes the subject because they are nervous.  
  
Remus shrugged. "I don't really care if I ever become an auror, but mum's got her heart set on me going into the family business. She said that if I don't get into Gryffindor I'm going to be in loads of trouble because then I'd be breaking another family tradition."  
  
I was about to say something about his mum being absolutely horrid, but the train started to slow. I had already changed into my school robes hours before but Remus was still in an old pair of blue jeans and a dirty white t- shirt. I picked up my book-bag, nodded good bye and exited the compartment. The door sounded like fingernails dragging across a chalkboard. Lovely.  
  
A few students were out in the aisle much like myself, just ready and waiting to get off and breath good clean air. The train came to a complete stop and compartments opened and closed in a large wave of agonizing noise. I worked my way quickly through the throng of students to one of the exits.  
  
As I stepped out of the Hogwarts Express, a group of boys slammed into me. I feel over and so did their leader. We both jumped to our feet. He glared at me with cold black eyes. "Watch where you're going firstie!" he shouted and stalked off with his cronies.  
  
Oh the nerve! How could he possibly think that I, Severus Snape, am a mudblood!? How I'd love to just go right back up to the dirty little git and throw one good punch to teach him a lesson about messing with the Snapes. Unfortunately I am incredibly weak when it comes to physical strength, but if I had him in a duel he'd be dead meat. But of course I would probably be expelled for using magick in a harmful way against another minor. Poppycock.  
  
I bent over to collect my things when another person rammed into me. "Oh hi Sev!" she said cheerfully regaining her balance and turning to her friends. "See," she pointed to me, "this is my little brother Severus. It's his first year here." A few of the girls began to giggle. I didn't get why at first but then I realized, my robe had split in the back allowing everyone to see my underwear and here's the worst part, that morning my mum had bought me a Quidditch printed pair just for the first day of school. This was thoroughly embarrassing.  
  
My cheeks burned beat red. I quickly slung my bag back over my shoulder and stumbled away holding the rip closed with one hand. Fear washed over me. What if I couldn't change before the sorting and everyone saw me like this? I'd be the laughing stalk for years, decades, centuries, millenniums!  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" A giant man shouted as he waved one large hand over his head. He stood by a boat deck ushering new students into the small boats. I looked suspiciously at the little crafts, very rickety and unsafe.  
  
I picked a boat and crawled in. It was nice at first, although the uneven rocking got worse and made me turn thirteen shades of green. If it wasn't enough that I had to ride in one of the horrid little contraptions, but other people had to be in the boat with me. I felt dreadfully ill and quite faint.  
  
When all first years had been rounded up and the other students gone, he climbed into a large boat and we sailed off. I later learned that his name was Rubus Hagrid, the school gamekeeper. He had been expelled in his third year and his wand snapped in half. The Headmaster, Dumbledor, let him stay on as gamekeeper.  
  
I was in one of the last boats in the fleet. We glided over the glassy smooth water fairly quickly. But no matter how fast we moved the minutes seemed like years. I still hadn't had the time to change my robes and my rear was beginning to get very cold.  
  
The castle loomed ahead of us, like some big horrible monster waiting to gobble us up. It's not that I was scared of it, I was just terrified of being humiliated in front of the entire student body!  
  
We drew near to a flight of large stone steps. I looked to my right, Remus was sitting there looking all distant and dead. "Hullo Remus," I said trying to bring some tiny bit of life back into him. He didn't move a muscle, didn't speak. What an ungrateful git! Here I am in a predicament trying to be nice to him and what does he do!? He only blinks! "Fine!" I shouted for all to hear. "Ignore me like everyone else! I'm Severus Snape, the invisible blob of nothing taking up everyone's valuable space and time!"  
  
He let out a long sigh. "I wasn't ignoring you Severus." He turned his head to look into my eyes. "I just don't feel like talking to anyone at the moment." His gray eyes were dull and tired. Dark circles had formed under them.  
  
I could sense the hot blood rushing to my cheeks, I quickly looked away feeling like a fool. I was about to say something more when the boats stopped. We all clambered out of them onto the steps where a young pretty woman greeted us.  
  
"Follow me," she said in a sweet but stern voice.  
  
We followed her into the warm and brightly-lit castle. "My name is Minerva McGonnagol and I am the Gryffindor Head of House and the Transfiguration Professor. You are about to be sorted into the different Houses. Now let me warn you that not all of your friends will be in the same house that you are. You will most likely be split up." She paused and looked at a tall slender boy with a head of platinum blonde hair. Two other boys, who looked like small giants, stood next to him like bodyguards. "Mr. Malfoy, please stop fidgeting and flirting and listen to what I say."  
  
He looked up, irritated, and mumbled his apologies.  
  
Professor McGonnagol looked back at the rest of us. "Now," she said, "on my signal you will file out through this door," --she gestured toward a heavy wooden door-- "stand in a straight line and I do not want to see any fidgeting, understood?"  
  
Most of us nodded and some said, "Yes ma'am!"  
  
She disappeared to the other side of the door and then returned. "Come," she whispered.  
  
In a single file line we marched into a gigantic dinning hall. Five tables were placed about all with different banners and flags as decoration. Crimson and gold, green and silver, golden rod and blue, black and yellow, all the colors in spectacularly bright shades. Students clad in black robes and caps were squished around four of the tables while the Professors were crammed around the other.  
  
Professor McGonagal stood before the school, pretty green eyes gleaming in the candlelight. She held a large roll of parchment and a quill. "When I call your name, you are to sit upon this stool and place the Sorting Hat upon your head," she motioned to the two items. "You will then proceed to sit at the table of which the Hat has directed you." Her voice was strong but feminine at the same time.  
  
"Sirius Black!"  
  
A tall boy stepped fearlessly forward and did as instructed, this was the miserable twit who had called me a mudblood. I hoped he'd be put in Hufflepuff. The Hat muttered for what seemed like forever, meanwhile, Sirius kept his large cruel black eyes focused on me sending a chill down my spine. He seemed impatient, just waiting to cause trouble.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat.  
  
Sirius smirked and strutted over to the tabled decked out in crimson and gold. The table was in an uproar of cheering and congratulations of having received the handsome boy. It's really a shame that such a good house is going to have to put up with all the nonsense and stupid babble he comes up with.  
  
The Professor cleared her throat. "Molly Gryffin!"  
  
A plump little girl with shoulder-length red hair popped out of the line and took a seat. She had the most peculiar grin on her face, one of sheer eagerness mixed with fear and doubt.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Proclaimed the hat.  
  
Molly trotted over the table where she was welcomed with warm pats on the back and kisses on the cheek from a band of older girls.  
  
Professor McGonagal waved for silence. "Severus Snape!"  
  
That was me she was calling! I could have flown with the angels. I timidly slid up to the front, glancing quickly at the staff table. Each and every Professor had their eyes glued to me, especially a wizard with a tall blue pointed hat and a long brown beard. So, I guess it was true, no one did ever know where a Snape was to end up. I picked up the hat and placed it on my head, suddenly a voice whispered in my ear. "Ahh, what have we here, a Snape, yes. Now where to put you? You're a smart one, bordering on genius I'd say, oh and cunning, hmmm not too much bravery there, or an animal loving spirit..hmmm how about.. SLYTHERIN!"  
  
I nearly fell over having the name blasted in my ear. Almost no cheering or praise came from the Slytherin table, but there was plenty from the Professors. Hump, I guess I'm just not appreciated anywhere. I took a seat at the far end of the table, by a pair of huge double doors. I looked around at the people near me, all seemed hateful and greedy. Oh joy. Not only was I unappreciated but I have to spend seven years with a bunch of stuck up egomaniacs. I think I may appeal for a different house.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony continued, I only glanced up twice, once when I heard Remus' name being called. That lucky duck got into Gryffindor, I almost wish I had, but then again they are a bunch of famous prats who don't care one little bit about anyone else but themselves and who are allowed to get away with everything. Secondly when the whole Slytherin table nearly killed themselves with glee when Lucius Malfoy took a seat at the head and preceded to be smug and snooty.  
  
An eternity later we were finally allowed to eat. On the train I had nearly died of hunger, but now that I was here and had a look at what I was to be surrounded by for the next seven years, my appetite had disappeared into thin air. But at least here we wouldn't ever go hungry, the table was overflowing with baked potatoes, steamed carrots, cakes of all kinds, corn bread, beans, cherries, chicken, steak, goose, turkey with a side of cranberry sauce, ice cream that would never go warm, the more people ate the more food appeared. And the best part of it all was that everything tasted divine, so I may have had a few biscuits with gravy and some pie, but you can't blame a kid for that.  
  
The man with the pointy blue hat stood when we were all finished and the food had vanished, the wizard gave the house Perfects instructions to lead all of us "firsties" to the common rooms. Everyone from every table was happily satisfied with a full belly and new friends, well, all except me. A knavish looking boy hollered for all the first years to hurry up and follow him while everyone else was allowed to stay for some special announcements. He lead us up and down halls that twisted and turned, staircases that moved on their own but finally after taking a secret tour of the school we ended up deep below the school in one of it's many dungeons.  
  
We finally came to a halt in front of a portrait of a serpent wound around a tombstone and thorns. Our leader spoke the password just loud enough for everyone to hear without proclaiming it to the world, "Pureblood." The painting swung open to reveal a long dark tunnel filled with stairs. Oh joy, more walking, just what we all wanted. Sheesh, how far under the school are we going to go?  
  
Everyone clambered down the passage. Torches in the walls came to life as we passed but extinguished just as they had been lit. After a million miles of walking downhill we reached a fork in the tunnel, we took the road to the left, a few moments later the boy stopped us. This time instead of a painting, he spoke a new password, "dragon buggar," to a statue of a giant snake. I like snakes, I've had a few as pets, but never had I seen one place so stuffed full of them.  
  
The monstrous snake sprang to life and hissed at us opening it's fanged mouth enough that people could walk right over the tongue and into the common room. Everyone seemed to have such a burst of excitement in seeing that happen that when the Perfect lead us through I was nearly killed in the stampede.  
  
I got up and brushed my now slightly brown tinged robes off and stepped into the common room just in time before the stone snake's mouth snapped shut. I looked around, there was a huge fire place to the left, big fluffy emerald green arm chairs to the right corner, five long tables to the left corner, and two doors to the near right. Those must lead to the sleeping quarters, I thought.  
  
"All first years, line up!" shouted a tall strong looking boy I had heard someone call Andrew. All of us "firsties," as some of the older members called us, rounded us up like cattle into a very crooked and confused looking line in front of the fire.  
  
Andrew and the degenerate Perfect walked up and down the line smacking the odd first year who had dared slouch or breath as the rest of Slytherin house looked on. The Prefect, who I later found out was named Mitch Dagg, eventually took out a old and yellowed piece of parchment, unrolled it, and began to read in an official sounding voice, "To prove their loyalty to Slytherin house all incoming Hogwarts students must go through the Initiation on the first day of their first year. Initiation to be overseen by all ranking Slytherin house members in an effort to make sure it is performed properly and no favoritism is shown. The house Prefect shall be the only one to have a copy of the rules of the Initiation," Dagg pulled out another paper with a green seal on it and waved it around proudly, "which shall be passed down to the next Prefect by him/her in turn." With this he rolled up the parchment and tapped the candlestick next to the fireplace with his wand whispering something that was incoherent to us all and threw some Floo powder into the fire. The flames turned bright green and all the first years were unceremoniously shoved towards the fireplace opening without giving a destination.  
  
This was absolutely insane! We were here not two hours and they already had everyone breaking Hogwarts rules! And on top of that we had no idea where these people were sending us and I sure don't think that Floo powder knew either!  
  
I, in turn, was shoved rather roughly into the fireplace and, not having much experience with Floo powder, fell flat on my face into a big pile of ashes. Choking as I tried to get up someone fell on top of me, I realized a moment later that it was Rast and he was quite irritated.  
  
I scrambled to my feet and over to a side corner of the room. What a hideous place! Not only was it dull and boring but the smell was positively fowl. I got the feeling that no one every really came here except to humiliate first years with some sort of sick joke. I certainly didn't know where I was, I doubt that any of the first years did either. I surveyed the room a bit closer; a large crumbling gravestone was in the center of the room.  
  
I was propelled closer to it by the rest of the house falling through the green flamed fireplace. I was actually standing quite close to the thing now, and I could bearly make out a name, Salazar Slytherin. Oh I should have guessed this.  
  
Dagg strode arrogantly out of the fireplace without even a sneeze to mark his entrance and took his place beside Andrew. Dagg took out a rather hideous looking dagger decorated by a silver snake with emerald eyes and gave it to Andrew. They prodded us into a line again and Dagg read from the parchment with the green seal, "Each first year will swear their life long loyalty to Slytherin house and all that it stands for by making a blood oath with the founder, Salazar Slytherin." All the Slytherins, with the exception of the first years, removed their hats at the mention of the name and Dagg indicated the dagger in Andrew's hand, "Rast here will make the job easier."  
  
"Put out your hands, palm up!" Rast bellowed at the line. We did what we were told and Rast came to the first person in line. A mousy looking little girl who seemed to know what to expect because she steeled herself as Rast smiled and drew the blade across her palm leaving an angry red gash. The girl's eyes were watering, but she walked firmly forward and pressed the wound to the gravestone of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
I gasped, the marks on the stone that I had thought were dirt were really the dried blood from thousands of students who had pledged their loyalty to the dead man. There were so many marks it was as if the blood was physically keeping the ancient stone from crumbling. It was quite amazing yet sickening at the same time.  
  
Rast moved quickly down the line cruelly slashing the palms of those next in line as those already molested added to the score of blood promises on the grave. In my amazement, I had let my hand drop, but Rast grabbed it up brusquely and sliced it with the blade. I stared numbly at the thick blood oozing from my hand, I could feel my dinner starting to come up in my throat. But I couldn't move, my whole body had lost all feeling except for the throbbing heat of where Rast had sliced me.  
  
A short ruddy girl snatched up my hand and pulled me over to the gravestone and pressed my hand hard into a jagged edge. To my surprise I could feel again and I noticed that my blood felt quite hot, very near boiling and a voice in my head whispered in Pearlestongue. I screamed and tried to pull my hand off the stone but it seemed stuck, almost as if I something was holding me to the spot by my wrist. The girl had called over Rast and Dagg who were both trying to pry my bloody hand away.  
  
The series of hisses I heard in my head slowly began to form into words, " You are nothing, you are a failure, hisst, but you will be something great, you will serve me, you will Eat Death and become a God, hssssss, I will soon die, but if you follow me and finish my work, I will give you all my power! Think on what I have said Severus Snape! Think long and hard.hssssst, and make sure that your choice is the right one...hssssssssssss. Five years you will have to decide."  
  
"On the count of three we'll all pull! One...two...three!"  
  
I flew back into the wall while my superiors just stared at me with a mixture of blind anger and shock. They had used all their strength to try and free me, yet I had been thrown up no less than ten feet by some invisible force and was still pinioned to the wall.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Dagg shouted. He look at the other two, then all around at the Slytherin House who seemed to be struck with the same fear and awe that he had been hit with but only a moment ago. They were all terrified, I could see it in their eyes, sense it in the air. A small blonde girl confirmed my hypothesis by sobbing hysterically. She wiped furiously at her eyes to clear away the salty tears but it was no use, she only smeared thick crimson blood across her face.  
  
I had no chance of ever leading a normal life in this castle. "Welcome to your fate Severus," a voice taunted inside my head. I shut my eyes and dropped to the floor, perfectly intact, no broken bones and the gash on my palm, gone. Nothing but a faint scar. Things would never be the same again. 


End file.
